Honshu
Honshu is a male Scizor originally from the GREEN1 dimension. He is normally associated with Tokyo's Army, but also fought in the rebellion in the GREEN1 dimension. Personality Biography Battle of GREEN1 Honshu was a Scyther living under The Cult of Mewtwo's regime in the GREEN1 dimension. He attempted to get an army together with his brother Joust before Kadabz's ghost had met the reincarnation of In Flames, but was beaten down by Knuckles and Heretic. When In Flames was recruiting his army, Honshu attempted to impress In Flames so he would be considered as one of the main army. Honshu was rejected, but ultimately decided to join in the fight anyway as a footsoldier. During the fight, he ran into Heretic, and they began to fight though Heretic tried to convince Honshu that he had changed sides. Honshu refused to believe him, but the fight broke up anyway as the dimension began to fall apart due to the presence of Virus. Becoming A Scizor Honshu escaped through a portal into the EMERALD3 dimension. Joust however didn't manage to make it through the same portal, and so Joust was lost (and thought dead) to Honshu. In EMERALD3, Honshu was fending for himself when he came across The Magneton who has set up a facillity to upgrade fighters using his advance technology. The Magneton agreed to upgrade Honshu after he had done a few mercenary jobs for him, which included the killing of the unnamed Vaporeon. The Magneton upheld his part of the bargain and upgraded Honshu to a cyborg. Hearing About Tokyo's Army Honshu left the EMERALD3 dimension to join an army worthy of his new power. He ended up in PLATINUM1, a dimension divided into countless clans, but who's peace was kept by their vicious fighting tournaments. Honshu learned that a fighter called Tokyo was trying to take over the dimension and turn it into his kingdom. Honshu longed to be in Tokyo's Army, and so decided to enter into the tournaments in the hope he could show his power to Tokyo. Entering The Tournaments The first tournament he joined was held by the powerful psychic Cellscape, the brother of Embryo. Honshu annihilated the competition and then outrighted attacked Cellscape too. The fight resulted in Cellscape's death which caused outrage all across PLATINUM1. Over the course of the next few months, Honshu entered into 27 tournaments, winning every single tournament without real competition. Honshu became infamous and feared across the entire dimension and yet still Tokyo did not ask for Honshu's assistance. The Tournament of Blood Honshu decided he had to not only prove he was a powerful fighter, but prove that he was the best. He had heard rumours that there was a tournament held underground that held nothing back and every fight was to the death. The rumour was that it was headed up by an ex-member and veteran of Pengy's Army and the strongest fighter in the land. Honshu got an invite of just a piece of paper with blood dried on it. One night he got woken up by a silent assassin, who beckoned Honshu to follow him. Losing His Armour Honshu was taken deep underground and he lost the man he was following, and then was attacked. He quickly realised that he was already in the tournament, and began to fight for his life. He marched through the labyrinth, causing a bloodbath. Eventually he entered a huge arena surrounded by pillars and a large crowd shrouded in shadows. Out walked FunkyFresh, the owner of the Tournament of Blood, to meet Honshu. The battle began and FunkyFresh tells Honshu that he wanted to bring him to the Tournament of Blood so FunkyFresh could kill him for killing Cellscape. FunkyFresh is clearly winning the fight and smashes Honshu so hard into the ground that Honshu's armour falls off and he becomes a Scyther once more. As his helmet rolls away from him, the last thing Honshu sees before he passes out is FunkyFresh over him holding up a pillar ready to crush Honshu's skull. Joining Tokyo's Army Honshu regains consciousness and in front of him stands the mighty Infernape Tokyo. Honshu asks what happens and Tokyo informs him that Kyoto was scouting for new members to join Tokyo's main army, and recognised Honshu's power so intervened with the fight, since Tokyo was already in control of that section of PLATINUM1. Along with Tokyo's Army, Honshu (although significantly weakened) used his fighting prowess as well as his infamey to help unite the people of PLATINUM1 under Tokyo's rule after just a few months. Regaining His Armour After uniting the land, Tokyo's Army disbanded. Honshu went with Shibuya to EMERALD3 to try and find The Magneton to see if they could get upgraded. The Magneton accepted under the condition that after they were upgraded, they fought against another pair of recently upgraded individuals. They accepted and their transformation was complete - Honshu was a Scizor once more. The Magnezone then brought them to an arena, where they awaited their challengers. Out walked the recently upgraded Knuckles and Honshu's brother, Joust. Shibuya and Knuckles began to fight, but Honshu fell to his knees and the realisation that his brother was not dead. Joust though began to attack Honshu, to which Honshu defended himself though refused to attack. He couldn't understand why Joust was attacking him. Vendetta The Magnezone revealed that he had created an implant that ment he could control those he upgraded, and he needed Joust to fight his brother Honshu to prove that it truely worked. Shibuya beat Knuckles, so Knuckles ran away as Honshu hit Joust, trying to destroy whatever was controlling him. The Magnezone also ran, and Joust followed, leaving Honshu and Shibuya left to destroy The Magnezone's facillity. The Discovery of EMERALD2 Honshu along with Shibuya attempted to find The Magnezone as well as Joust in many different dimensions. They find their way into EMERALD2. They get captured by Bones and the EMERALD2 Defense Army and taken to In Flames and the council. Honshu and Shibuya are not deemed threats and are asked to show In Flames the portal to PLATINUM1. Honshu agrees and In Flames is taken to meet Tokyo for the first time. Although people may travel between EMERALD2 and PLATINUM1, the council remain in control of EMERALD2 and Tokyo remains in control of PLATINUM1. The Reformation of Tokyo's Army Honshu gets a note from Tokyo informing him that Tokyo's Army is reforming as Virus has entered PLATINUM1 and gone through a portal to a strange dimension, and they should go after him. Honshu agrees, and the army goes through the portal. In the DISTORTION1 dimension, Tokyo's Army fight Virus, but Virus puts and end to the fight and reveals the secret about his intentions. Tokyo's Army return to PLATINUM1 as Virus goes through another portal.